Heir of insanity
by Brenaners
Summary: Tony Stark can never play well with others and unsurprisingly, neither can his kid. Delilah Maria Stark would be the only person to challenge rivaling companies during peace times.. The thing is, Damian Wayne isn't willing to go down without a fight. Mentions of Marvel characters and DC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman or their characters or DC.

 **A/N:** With 100% honesty, I've had this idea for such a long time but never wrote it until I saw how _beautiful_ Ahkale's Nascent is and how much I fell in love with it. I know I won't come near her beautiful story but I hope you enjoy it just the same!

 **A/N: (IMPORTANT): I'm toying with how Marvel has alternate universes, I am going to do that with my characters as well or like a spin off of it so go check out my other dc / marvel smash up!**

* * *

 **Heir of Insanity**

 **Prologue**

 _Off in the distance, there is resistance_

 _Bubbling up and festering_

 _Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion_

 _Shake it all up with your mystery..._

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away…_

* * *

At the tender age of three she realized what her surname entitled her too. She was aware of the empire beneath her feet and the power she held in name alone. Just the mention of a simple one syllable word and people would be bending over backwards to kiss her feet and obey. _Stark._

They tend to stay away and obey like dogs. Bowing down on their front paws with pleading eyes. The public knows to stay close but to also keep a certain distance. Iron Man is too unstable, they say. All the fights have gotten to him. Who knows how his daughter will act; she could be worse than him. They fear us but want our protection so the foolishly brave citizens of New York follow us with their tail between their legs.

All because of a powerful surname. Because there is an empire beneath their name that the public is too scared to live without.

She first came aware of her super power during preschool when she shoved some green eyed child for taking the last blue any babbling preschooler, having the perfect shade of blue for the sky is a matter of life and death and at the time she was not about to let a snot nosed brat choose death for her. The student teacher attempted to put her in time out but the actual teacher reprimanded her and told her that a Stark has no place in the corner.

Stark, as in Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. The man to envy. She was eventually left to her own devices to contemplate over her newly discovered super power: her last name. A name that either put fear into others or created enemies. Sometimes the name is powerful enough to even befriend _Gods_. Gods that will join the teen in the school hallways and bond over the "tradition" of painting (what some might call crude) drawings of the principle on the walls. An act that gets looked over by the school district.

It's a name with a secret government boyband to back it up through thick and thin. She is as proud as she can be when it comes to being a Stark. The world's favorite bat-shit insane family that has been squeezed and squished into a tin can free to use at their disposal. Stark, to them, is just another word for weapon.

"Peter," Delilah hummed, tossing a holographic file of her latest project aside with a wave of her hand. "In my short experience of life, the sound of "Starks lead the Avengers to a win against the Gods" has a fantastic ing to it to title of a autobiography. Don't you think?" She swirls her chair around to face the brunette, her own dark brown haired ponytail smacking her in the face. She blows her hair away in annoyance.

"I think you may have a superiority complex." He turns away from the tablet in his hands, playing galaga of all things, to glance at his companion. "Maybe God-complex is a better description."

"I can't have one with Thor constantly dropping by. He blows me out of the water." She taps her red fingernails against the desk to make multiple screens spread out. One showing her oh so favorite channel, Go-Sip. "I am not egotistical. I'm just a proud supporter of my father."

"You should get that on a shirt."

Dahlia snorts, launching one of the holographic screens towards his face. "You know what, I actually might just in spite of you." She teases, tongue aimed at and ignored by her friend.

As if it was planned, her face appears on the screen with the Stark logo appearing above her. A busty blonde points a claw like nail to the picture of her face, rambling about the new petition for a a holiday concerning a certain famous family.

Peter lets out a loud snort,swiping the screen out of his face. "Says the one who is pushing for a national week dedicated to your family name. A week, Delilah. I'm pretty sure your ego is bigger than Asgard and Texas combined."

"Somebody's snippy today. What crawled up your -"

"Ms. Stark, General Ross is at the door. He wishes to speak to you." J.A.R.V.I.S. british voice cuts her off.

"General Ross, General Ross...Who is that?" She rolls her eyes upwards to stare at the luminous ceiling in the workshop where she knew the brain of J.A.R.V.I.S. lies. "Ah, The Hulk Hunter. Tell him I'm not here. If he doesn't believe that then tell him I'm busy trying to make a difference in this sorrow filled world by creating unicorns that can grant wishes."

"He seems rather adamant that he speaks with you."

Peter snorted. "I'm leaving before I have to face the wrath of your people."

"It wouldn't necessarily be wrath you would be facing. Just some minor interrogation." She waves her hand in the air and watches Peter grab his backpack and skateboard. "But it would be better if you left so I wouldn't have to explain anything. Tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben I said hey."

Peter gives her his signature awkward head nod in response, toeing his skateboard. "Will do."

"J.A.R.V.I.S. have Happy drive this one home and tell General Stiff Ass I shall meet him in the living room momentarily." The awkward fifteen year old teen opened his mouth but she quickly shut him down. "Don't fight, you'll never win against a Stark." Delilah smirks when he rolls his eyes. "You live too far away to skate yourself back home."

Delilah takes a few steps towards her best friend, barely registering the soft clicks her gladiator sandals made on the tile.

"See ya later, Strat." Dahlia pauses mid hug.

"Strat?"

"Stark and brat - Strat." With that he rolls out of the workshop with a small salute to meet with Happy, not once looking back.

"Werido," She shakes her head and laughs. "Such a freaking weirdo."

"Ms. Stark, General Ross is threatening to come and find you. Shall I call Mr. Stark and Commander Rhodes?"

Delilah groans and throws her palm over her eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Tell the village idiot I'm coming!"

* * *

"I have proposition for you, Stark." She barely took her first step in the living room before he started talking. He stood with a rigid back, hands clasped behind him and feet shoulder length apart. The stance that every soldier has had drilled into them.

"That's new. You typically stay away from us since we're all buddy - buddy with what you think is menace." She walks past him, not sparing the old man a glance, to seat herself on the white leather chair. Ever since Black Widow leaked all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s information she's been looked inside Stark Tower, unable to leave and be under constant supervision.

Which leads her with frequent visits from either the Avengers or former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Today, apparently, even garnered the attention of a general. The only thing he could want from her is intell.

"He does not have the stealth that you posses or the trust of others." He doesn't pause at her aloofness. "You're intelligence almost goes beyond your fathers. I need you to make the impossible possible. I know you -"

"If you're done kissing my poop shoot I would like to know what you came here for, General Ross. Time is of the essence. I have bigger matters to attend to you than a man who foolishly believes he can take on S.H.I.E.L.D." Her gladiator sandals tap against the tile in a steady beat, creating the only noise in the room.

His lip thins in a line and he raises both of his eyebrows. "What makes you think that that is what I want?"

"I said stop wasting my time and get to it."

General Ross sighs and marches towards the glass wall overlooking the ocean.

"I need information. Information that only S.H.I.E.L.D. has."

She was technically right, she muses. Knowledge is a type of weapon that is sometimes more powerful than a gun. "What do I get in exchange?" Life, of course, is all about give and take. Nothing is for free, Dahlia thinks as she tugs on her pony tail.

"A favor. Any favor you want. Just call me when you're ready to cash in it."

Tempting, very tempting. Not everyone has access or the malicious stealth General Ross has. It's almost like making a deal with Deadpool. The only difference being that Ross will honor his word while Wade will not. I could ask him to end someone and not even Fury will be aware of the executioner or who hired the hit.

"Say I do agree, what information would you need?" Dahlia hums.

He turns away from the window and his dull, dark weary hues met her brown eyes. "There's an outbreak of criminals. New, dangerous criminals."

"What makes you think Fury has the information you need? Especially on some everyday criminal activity."

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He obviously didn't think he would be giving up this much information. She mentally scoffs. Does he honestly think he can play a Stark? Although, criminal activity that catches the general's attention is a major problem. If these criminals caught his attention then they most certainly caught Fury's.

"Don't worry about that. Do we have a deal or-"

Delilah cuts him off and stands from her position on the chair. "Look, I won't do anything until I have all the variables. Either hand over the information or walk out the front door." His face twitches even more. If she had a quarter for every time she caused him stress she could have started her own empire by the age of ten.

"Fury doesn't plan on stopping them. So far, from what we were told from the press, is that they have killed over fifteen people in the last week. All at random times and locations. No rhyme or rhythm."

She clicks her tongue and crossing her arms over her chest. "And you believe there is more to it than that and Fury is in on it. Understandable but why do you want the info?"

"Because," Ross grunts. "They're trying to make their own version of the Hulk but worse. A mindless and ruthless killer they can control. The bodies that have turned up have been experimented on and came back in pieces. Innocent children and mothers and fathers have been tortured and drugged. I want - I refuse for there to be a another monster ramaging on the streets."

For once, she was shocked but she would never say that aloud. Not many things can leave her mind in an almost blank with surprise state. She hasn't heard anything about this case and Fury is not one to let dire situations like these to go unheard. By the first body he would have had a few agents investigate the murders.

"Okay," She nods her head. "I will on one condition. I want in. I want to be involved in every decision making and the field work. Everything or deals off."

He lets his hand hover between them. "They call themselves the Suicide Squad."

She takes ahold of his hand in a firm grip. "Looks like I have some homework I need to get to then. I'll inform you as soon as I find something."

"As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Stark."

* * *

 **Rhodey's Guide to SHIELD**

 **Rule No. 45: Avoid the "Cave"**

SHIELD, Avengers, or anyone affiliated with SHIELD are not responsible for the injuries caused by Dahlia Maria Stark. Do not, under any circumstances, agree to help her with a project in her "cave" no matter how many times she tells you it is harmless. You will be harmed a 9 out of 10 times. Don't take a chance.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene (One Shot):**

 **This Is Why I Don't Socialize**

"It's really not that complicated." Dahlia sighs, quietly stretching her arms behind the giant fallen windmill. "He's a reverse Batman. Maybe his weaknesses are the opposite of your fathers."

Her companion sneered. "Aren't you supposed to be a _Stark?_ That's all your big head could think of?" Damian kept his eyes on the scene before them as he slowly pulled his mask out from inside his jacket. Police officer after officer getting cut down by knock off Batman.

She rolls her eyes and huff. "Well, do you have a better idea? He's dressed like a reverse Batman and instead of blaming villians for corruption he's shouting about the police." Dahlia takes a slight step back, reaching for her small metal bracelets in her back pocket. "Maybe going out as civilians will work better at calming him down than Robin would."

 _Tutt._ "Handle this to the professionals. Go and make sure everyone evacuates." He pushed his sleeve back and with a _zzziip_ a grappling hook had Boy Wonder flying through the sky to the high buildings surrounding the golf course.

"Of course. No matter who I'm with I get left to civilian duty." Dahlia grumbles to herself as she pushes herself off the ground and makes a run towards the screaming on the children's aterpillar roller coaster.

"JARVIS, send a distress signal to father, please." Dahlia talks into her bracelet, pointer finger swiping against the screen.

"Already been done, Ms. Stark."

"Does no one trust me these days? What if I wanted to handle this on my own?" She grunts, jumping onto the railing of the small roller coaster, ignoring the police officers shouts calling after her. Using tracks to help her climb to the top of the small loop. "I'm going to lower the children down to you. We have to do this quick. The walking shadow over there doesn't seem to be a huge fan of your work." Dahlia yells down, not once pausing in her movements or waiting for a response.

"We are just merely precautious. You have a target on your back and must be looked after." JARVIS soft british voice came through her bracelet, causing the the screen on it to glow a faint blue.

"Remind me that I need to talk to dad about his helicopter style of parenting." Grabbing the back of the green seat, Dahlia hoists herself up and over. Grabbing the attention of the few children on the ride.

"Stay calm please, I'm here to help. One at a time I'm going to go carry you down. As soon as your little feet touch the ground I want you to go find a place to hide until this is over."

"Where's Batman?"

"Why is there a Stark here?"

Dahlia jutted out her lip. "Is that really the questions we want to ask right now?" Dahlia couldn't help but think this is the exact reason she never sees Wonder Brat when in Gotham.

Out stretching a hand to a young blonde boy Dahlia's bracelet _dings_ against the metal green ride. "Give me your hand."

The second her fingers brushed the tip of the young boy the roller coaster creaks. Dahlia froze.

"Police are the start of corruption in this forsaken city! The root for evil and death! And today they will face the wrath of my hatred and vengeance!"

"Don't you dare." Dahlia whispers. Taking a step back she motions for all the kids to stay seated as the giant man masked in black stalks towards them.

"Run!" Dahlia hollers. Waving at the police below them to move away from the kids shaking in their seats. "Where is he?" Dahlia whispers to herself.

Taking her pointer finger, Dahlia swipes codes across the screen of her bracelet, igniting a sharp bright blue color illuminating off the bracelet. Steading her feet, Dahlia uses on hand to grip onto the metal track and squats in place. Ready to jump off at a moments notice.

The walking ball of wrath lets out a battle cry loud enough to cause the roller coaster to slightly shake. "Please, please don't let anyone fall." Dahlia sends up a quick prayer when she sees the giant in black barrel his way into the officers. Knocking off the the roller coaster.

"Oh shit."

The caterpillar twisted over and falling over her. Kids screaming and arms reaching out for her. All their faces bright red. Her heart leaped in her chest. The sounds of the roller coaster almost drowned out all their yells for help. Time seemed to stop.

Dahlia begun to slightly shake. Her anxiety trying to override her ability to think. Her ability to move. Her ability to function. Her grip on what's left of the rail begins to loosen.

" _I'm not Iron Man."_ Dahlia thinks to herself. Over and over again the mantra repeats itself in her head. She can't do this. She isn't her father. She isn't a hero. She's just an imitation.

She fell backwards. Hair whipping across her cheeks and nose. Watching the horrified faces of the kids come crashing down towards her. Time resumed and it resumed with a resounding vengeance.

" _Stark!"_

White webbing wrapped itself around her waist and yanked her so harshly that her back gave out a loud pop. The same white webbing, just a lot more of it, holds the rollercoaster several feet away from her face.

Fresh air entered her lungs but the shakes got worse. Dahlia did her best to turn and cough into her shoulder. Barely able to take in the air she didn't know she desperately needed. She couldn't even tell when she started to stop breathing.

"Dahlia? Dahlia? Are you okay? Hey, Dahlia, it's okay now. You're dad's here. He's fighting the bad guy."

It felt like her eyelids were glued shut and took so much force it was almost painful to open them. Dahlia let out a soft groan. Barely register the broken swim goggles staring back at her. Blue and red clouds everything else. Red, black and blue. An interesting combination.

She closes her eyes again. Too much effort is being used to keep them open. "Step away from the Stark and go home. This is not a playground." She could faintly hear Damian's signature clock of the tongue.

"I'm Spider-Man. You know? Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Her arm jousted with a hit. "And her caretaker."

* * *

 **Dahlia Stark: Saved by Boy Wonder and New Mysterious Hero!**

Comments

That's hilarious! The earth's mightiest heroes daughter can't even save herself from falling!

Give her a break. At least she tried. It's not like anyone down here attempted to save those kids

She needs to learn she isn't her father and can't handle the hero life. She needs to stay in her tower like a good little princess she is.

What did she think would happen? She isn't her father or any of the other avengers. She could have hurt those kids. Smh. Ridiculous. To even pass out on top of that? Who does she think she is

Guess the Iron Man legacy lives and dies with Tony if this is any indication

Who cares about her? Who's the man in the onsie?

 _View more…_

"You have got to be kidding me! They stop a Batman wannabe and all everyone cares about is that I fell on my ass!" Dahlia screams while using her hands to destroy the holographic article floating before her.

"Maybe you should have gone to those training sessions with Romanoff I set up for you." Her dad chortles. Blueberries teetering on the edges of the bowl in his left hand.

"So not funny dad." She groans. Dahlia lets her head fall forward onto the desk with a resounding _thump._

"This is honestly the highlight of day. Possibly even my week. I want to watch the video again. You want to watch the video again? Let's what the video again. JARVIS! Play the video!" Tomy twirls his finger in the air and uses his other hand to pull up a chair. "I bet it's even better the third time."

"Dad!"

* * *

 **A/N: welcome to the end! I hope y'all liked it and stay tuned! Any suggestions, writing help, and or advice please give! I am open to all of that because it is much needed for I am a beginner!**

 **P. Bonus Scenes is a little extra not relevant to this chapter or future chapters in some cases. Other chapters will refer to bonus chapters some won't.**

 _ **Any questions?**_ Tumblr : Brenanaslove _**Don't hesitate to ask or message me for anything!**_

 **Created:** January 17th, 2018

 **Edited:** January 18th to January 29th, 2018

 **Published:** February 3, 2019


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Batman or their characters or DC.

 **A/N: Welcome back to the few reading! Thanks for following along on this crazy adventure, it's much appreciated.**

 **A/N: (IMPORTANT): I'm toying with how Marvel has alternate universes, I am going to do that with my characters as well or like a spin off of it so go check out my other dc / marvel smash up!**

* * *

 **Heir of Insanity**

 **Chapter** **One**

 **Beatin** ' **The** **Flack**

 _Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack_

 _Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_

 _So look at me now I'm just makin' my play_

 _Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way_

* * *

 **Dahlia Stark: 16 years old**

 **Peter Parker: 16 years old**

 **Damian Wayne: 16 years old**

* * *

"Damian Wayne this and Bruce Wayne that, I swear if I hear them mentioned one more time I will lose all of my sanity and unleash my unicorn on them!" Delilah spat while she crumbled one of the holograms with her manicured hands. "I can't believe their high speed shuttle was nominated for the Expo Milano over our Velocipede!" She tossed the crumpled hologram to the side and reached out for a slice of alfredo pizza.

She created a high-speed, all-season, pollution-free, that makes people have a healthier bike path throughout the city. It took her and Banner almost four years to complete with the help of her father and they lost to a stupid, oversized bus free of use for the homeless and poor built by the Waynes. The Waynes of all people! The only thing Damian did was tweak the exterior and speed while she made a bike path that's on freaking steroids.

Idiots. The people behind Expo Milano are all idiots.

"You have already lost your sanity if you believe you have a blood thirsty unicorn running around your house." Peter shakes his head. "All that raw potential just wasted."

"You obviously don't comprehend the level of insanity I operate at."

"I understand that I am possibly best friends with a future psychopath and that's good enough for me." Peter grins that dorky grin of his and brushes his hand through his hair.

"Does it physically pain you to hold back your sass?" Delilah glares at the brunette that is spread out across on the living room floor.

Peter retaliates with a toothy grin. "Are you telling me you don't live for the sass?"

Delilah roll her eyes. "I'm telling you that I have plenty of my own sass. Besides, your sass can never compare to what I hear coming out of my father's mouth on a daily basis. He is the true sass master. Your sass is nothing compared to my dad's."

He is also a true evil mastermind. Her information seeking for "Hulk Hunter" was thwarted by parental controls. If Loki wasn't determined to prove his worth by destroying the Earth than the two definitely would have become best friends in making Fury's life miserable. Maybe even figure out a way to destroy the Justice League tower for a good laugh. Life would be easier if she had a normal parent whose job isn't flying around in a tin suit and whose hobby isn't to stalk his daughters every move. She'd bet her share of the company that he is watching her and Peter right now wherever he is.

Stupid tattle tale J.A.R.V.I.S. and his stupid parent override, she inwardly grumbled as she shoved her fifth slice of pizza in her mouth. She can't even get into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database because her father is for sure waiting for her to go down that path. Why couldn't he be a football player? Or a farmer? Something simple.

"Ms. Stark, the security cameras have spotted General James Rhodes pulling into the Stark property. He seems to be very upset."

"It will take, what, twenty minutes for him to get up here?" Peter asks, tossings his third pizza crust in the box.

Delilah nods and stretches her arms upwards. "Yeah, he probably wants to talk about some rules I-"

"Delilah Maria Stark!" Rhode's voice echoed throughout the house. Dahlia winced.

"Oh, he said your full name. You're in trouble, Strat."

She hums and tosses the rest of her fifth piece of pizza in the box. "He got here a lot faster than I thought he would."

The front door slams open.

"I don't know how I became best friends with such a troublemaker."

Sahlia stuck her tongue out, having no other better response than to laugh.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted me and we had to add a whole new section of rules for new recruits because of you! I had four sleepless nights with Deadpool and Wolverine. Deadpool, Dalilah! What do you have to say for yourself? Not only that but you're three hours late for a meeting in Gotham!" Rhodes ranted, pacing between the leather ottoman and flat screen, his hands rub up and down his face. Completely missing the fact that a teenage Peter Parker is lying on the floor.

"I am my father's daughter." Because, really, that is the only explanation needed.

"Hey, um, General Rhodes." Peter stutters out, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Don't worry about, uh, certain information. I already know."

"Way to go, Uncle. No one was supposed to know he knew about, you know, the thing we all know about, you know?"

Peter releases a sigh and rubs his hands over his face, pushing his glasses on top of his head in the process. "Why must you make things complicated?"

Uncle Rhodey whirls around to face the awkward teen boy, eyes wide and mouth agape. Delilah turns onto her side and laughs. "I don't know why your civilian boyfriend-"

"We're not dating." The two teens interrupt.

"Knows about a secret government agency but I will deal with that later. Right now, your tush needs to be on the plan ASAP. I don't care if you go in the sweat pants you're wearing at this point."

"Can I bring Peter? What about my blood thirsty pet unicorn?" Dahlia says while smiling, using the ottoman to lift herself off the ground.

James Rhodes gave her a glare that would send most enemies running to their grave.

Well, that's a definite no.

* * *

 **Dalila** **Stark** **@TheDahliaStark** 1 hour ago

 **@DamianWayne** looks like I'm coming to put you in your place after all. save me a spot

 **James Rhodes @WarMachine1** 1 hour ago

 **@TheDahliaStark** get off your phone and get on the plane. Now

 **Tony Stark @TonyStark** 56 minutes ago

 **@TheDahliaStark** play nice this time. I don't want to go to another parent conference meeting. no offense

 **Tony Stark @TonyStark** 56 minutes ago

 **@TheDahliaStark** but if you need to get rid of some bullies make sure you don't get caught #hahaidonthavetogo

 **Delilah Stark @TheDahliaStark** 50 minutes ago

 **@TonyStark** stop...please stop.

* * *

Delilah's blue heels clicked against the marble floor of the Wayne Technologies building in Gotham City as she struggled to get out of the elevator with trembling limbs and heavy breaths. Her stomach is on a rollercoaster right now, undecided if it actually does want to get rid of all those excess carbs she ate, not caring whether or not she actually wants her vomit to be painted on the floor.

"S-Sixty...Four.." Delilah groans, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she stumbles across the hallway to plop herself into a chair. "Wh- why so many?"

The painful throbbing in her head doesn't help matters at all either. I hate elevators. All she wants to do is plant herself on the ground and become a blubbering mess of tears and snot. But she's a Stark and Stark's do not lay on the ground and cry for all to see. Especially in enemy territory in the middle of a battle.

Why did elevators have to jerk around? Hell, why were the created?

"You know, this wouldn't happen if you took your pills."

"No, that's where you're wrong." Delilah shoves her head in her hands. "This wouldn't have happened if he didn't have his office on the sixty fourth damn floor! No one has time for that kind of heart clenching way of transportation!"

"Language, Delilah." Happy reprimands as he places a cold bottle of water against his charges forehead. "I know you are your father's daughter but at least have some self control in a professional setting."

"Ttt. The mighty Stark can't handle a simple elevator ride? Pathetic." A pair of brown oxford shoes stepped in her line of vision.

That obnoxious, worked crazed, beady eyed brat. She recognized his deep voice immediately. He's like a crow, always bringing bad luck and dread. He's been like that since they first met at the tender age of ten when every visit had him tugging at her pigtails and her using him as target practice for her nerf guns. All's fair in international enterprises and war.

"Don't click your tongue at me. There's this little thing called motion sickness, Wayne." She grabs the water bottle and pulls it away from her forehead. "Let's just get this meeting over with, shall we?"

"You aren't one to be in the position to be giving orders, Stark. You're over four hours late to our meeting. Are you so uneducated that you can't even read a clock?" Damian sneers.

"You can go, Happy. I can handle the brat from here." She stands toe to toe with the young heir, far too used to his snide remarks to be affected. "You're right," Delilah smiles, her chocolate eyes meets his emerald ones. "I'm sorry I'm late. It was rude, but the thing is, I didn't really care for this shindig of yours."

He smirks and takes a step closer. She can feel his breath on her lips, his body is so close to hers that his chest grazes against her body, trying to look intimidating as he looks down at her. "You're just saying that because my technology, Wayne technology, bested your pathetic creations Stark creations, and your ego can't handle that."

She scoffs, trying to put a lid on her anger. As tempting as it would be to summon the Mark 42 to blast his pride all the way to the bottom of the ocean, she would rather skip a lecture from Cap and Fury on priorities and proper use of equipment.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside that bird sized brain of yours." She turns on her heel, and makes her way down to the boardroom. "But then again, some things are better left unknown. What am I here for again? Are you trying to steal my murderous unicorn?"

He gave her a bewildered look before chuckling to himself. "Your idiocy astounds me every time we meet, Stark."

The competitive air disappears between the two but the insults and unconcealed jabs with a few shoulder nudging and arm pushing took over. In that moment, for once in their lives, they were regular teens with a hate-like relationship and not two teens with companies and the weight of the world on their shoulders. There wasn't any company rivalry or a boardroom filled with pissed off soon to be CEO's waiting for them, there was just them and their stupid, childish competitive nature over who has the better insults.

When she's with Damian she doesn't have to wear herself out fighting to get out of the suffocating pressure of the Stark name. She has to be beyond intelligent, she has to be larger than life, and every other trait the previous powerful male Stark has had before her because a Stark is who she is and all that she will ever be. Just a copy of a copy of a copy that is destined to better the world through weapons and advanced technology. As of right now she isn't at war with her inner turmoil and daddy issues because when Damian is around because he's the best distraction she could ask for.

If she had it her way, if wishing on stars didn't just work in fairytales, she would have been born into a family that had the looming threat of death hanging over their heads everyday. She may be a Stark, Iron Man's daughter, and Wolverine's student but she truly is a coward down to her core.

"Ms. Stark, you're only a couple hours late this time. Congratulations, that must be a new record for you." Mr.Fox laughs, holding out his hand to her.

"Well, somebody told me that I was informed of a different time than the actual time but next time I'll be extra late. Don't worry about that." She winks and takes a seat next to Thea Queen, the next women in line to own Queen Consolidated.

Two times a month the sons and daughters of big corporate owners all get together and pretend to be a buddy buddy for publicity and learn how to make sure the family keeps corporation in their name. It's like a high security private school for the rich and snooty. The location of each meetings change for our safety. She keeps voting on McDonald's being a location but keeps getting shut down by the brats with arrogance and egos the size of elephants stuck up their ass. Also known as Damian Wayne.

"Every single one of you are the future and you all need to work together to hold up that weight. Ms. Stark, I know it has been awhile since you have participated in these meetings but rest assured we will get you caught up."

"Oh, yay…" Delilah mutters, swaying her leather chair from side to side.

"We will start with teamwork." Mr.Fox grins as a hologram appeared behind him. "Not just any teamwork, you will be working with your company's rival. For example, Wayne Inc. and Stark Industries will be working together for the next six months."

What the -

Dahlia sta up in her seat. Turning her head to see an unsupervised and bored looking Wayne to her left.

"With the Avengers and Justice League being in high demand, the two groups have come together on a decision about their future legacies within the vigilante world and outside of it. From now on, you won't just be learning to take over companies but you will also be learning to be a hero if you do chose to follow more than just the marble floor path."

"Guess we can see Iron Man's daughter in action then." Thea smiles, hand slapping her left shoulder.

Panic set in and she became frozen stiff and unable to breathe. A hero? A hero. She can't fight beyond basics or run far and when in the face of danger she cannot even move. Her mind became clouded with doubts and fears and why. Why is Iron Man her new legacy? Why must the word Avenger and Iron Man follow closely behind Stark. Why wasn't she built to do this?

She would hinder any rescue attempt and fail. But, yet, Stark's never fail. She will be the first to fall. Crushing weight landed themselves on her shoulders. She would fail her dad, and grandfather, She will fail her name and what it stands for.

Dahlia lets out a shaky breath. "When does this bootcamp start?"

"Well, Ms. Stark," Mr.Fox Grins. "We start today."

* * *

"Stark Industries have certainly taken a huge hit this week. Not only were they not nominated for Expo Milano but their sales have gone down and have continued to plummet every since Tony Stark has announced that his daughter, Delilah Maria Stark, is now officially the Co - CEO of the company."

"You honestly can't be surprised, Nancy. She's a child. She has no experience and no one wants to buy a 2K watch from a fifteen year old girl. Stark or not, her having no experience or degree is going to make it really difficult for anyone to invest in her company's products. She needs to step down and hand it over back to the men in the family."

"Back to the men?" Nancy hissed, hands clenched on the table as she glared at her co-host. "You better watch what you say on live TV, Josh. Are you saying she can't handle her rightful spot as owner of Stark Industries because she is a women?"

Josh chuckles, shaking his head in disagreement with a grin. "I mean no offense to her or woman anywhere. I am simply saying that the company has not once been owned by a women and the sudden, out of the blue change, freaked their consumers out a little bit. Especially because she is a fifteen year old girl."

"It's not like she's in charge or making serious decisions." Nancy rolls her eyes and waves a hand in the air. "Pepper Potts has been promoted to owner of the company. Watching every step Dahlia makes."

"I agree with Josh, Nancy." Charles Xavier butted in softly. "She is not ready for that kind of commitment, responsibility, power, and dedication. I think she's better off sticking with her side projects. Her fashion line or her dance competitions is what she should focus on, not trying to run a company. I believe-"

The flat screen when black and toppled over when a black and red pillow was thrown at it. The TV screen received a crack down the middle in the process.

"Stupid, sexist mutant jerk."

It's no wonder why Tony can't stand him sometimes.

"Don't worry 'bout the brat. She'll come out on top." The man draws out after letting out a puff of smoke from his cigar. "She's always ballberin' about how much better she can be. Just give her some time."

* * *

"i believe...in time, with proper guidance, that Dalilah Stark can change Stark Industries for the better."

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Rule Book for Rookies: Third Edition**

 **Rule # 15**

 **During rookie survival training we are not held accountable for the mental or physical injuries you are sure to receive when Delilah Stark convinces to Wolverine to participate and help her capture and "hogtie" the rookies. You knew what you were signing up for when joining S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for the quick read! I hope you click on that follow button! Any extra questions? Tumblr is Brenanaslove

 **Reviews**.

 **Arianna Le Fay: **Awe thanks for the review! Dahlia is trained (to a certain extent) but is your average billionaire daughter lol no powers but yes to armor / suit which comes to play later.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
